Found in the wild only in Australia, Emus (dromiceius novae-hollandiae) are the second largest members of the ratite group of flightless birds in the world. The Emu have wings but they are very tiny. They can run up to 35-40 miles an hour, as they have very large and strong legs. Although a very docile creature, the Emu's legs are so strong; one kick can break a man's leg. Now Emus are being farmed in many parts of the world. They are raised for their valuable products, which include very low fat meat, supple leather hides, decorative and nutritional eggs, and very rich oil, which are obtained from the Emu. Emus are by nature, very healthy and immune to many diseases. Emus are referred to as “living dinosaurs,” as their skeletal structure closely resembles some dinosaurs. Emus living today closely resemble their ancestors of millions of years ago.
Emu oil, a food by product, is obtained from the fat of the Emu. It is an all-natural substance. When processed, the fat is taken through a series of steps to refine, sterilize and deodorize the oil. Not all Emu oil on the market is refined. Some Emu oil is simply rendered, which means the oil is simply filtered, and can contain contaminants. Emu oil contains high amounts of EFA's (essential fatty acids). EFA's produce energy in the process of oxidation. In humans EFA's govern growth, vitality and mental state of mind. Oxidation is the central and most important living process in our body.
Emu oil by nature is not regarded as a sterile ingredient. Due to lack of regulatory controls and procedures, Emu oil is processed in many different ways, i.e., some forms of rendering, which is simply a filtration process, which leaves the Emu oil with its natural yellow color, and a slight odor. The present formulation uses a refinement process, which yields a clearly pure Emu oil product, creamy white and odor free. The present formulation utilizes a sterilization technique to render the Emu oil in the present formulation free of contaminants to be used as a preparation and treatment for chronic cutaneous wounds, venous stasis ulcers, pressure wounds and burn ulcers.
Various patents discuss the use of Emu oil, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 discusses how Emu oil can be use to prevent scarring when applied to a newly received cut or burn. It has been known for a long time that Emu oil also diminishes old scars, even stretch marks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 discusses how Emu oil increases high-density lipoproteins, preventing and treating scarring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,384 teaches that topical or parenteral administration of Emu oil to a mammal stimulates the proliferation of skin, as well as rejuvenating photo-damaged skin. This same patent teaches that Emu oil also stimulates melannogenesis in the skin and it can be used to treat disorders such as hypo-pigmentation.
A need exists for a formula, using Emu oil which can be used in hospitals, as a sterile formula for treating of various wounds, burns, and other dermatological problems, while remaining stable and usable over time without degradation.
A need exists for a formulation that also relieves the pain on the epidermis of skin irritations, various wounds and burns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,959 teaches that amide-type local anesthetics have been used medically for many years and is hereby incorporated as reference. They produce a reversible loss of sensation by preventing or diminishing the conduction of sensory nerve impulses near to the site of their administration. They are most often used to ameliorate pain without loss of nervous control. Examples of amide-type local anesthetics are aptocaine, benzocaine, bupivacaine, butanilicaine, carticaine, cinchocaine, clibucaine, ethyl parapiperidinoacetylaminobenzoate, etidocaine, lignocaine (also known as lidocaine), mepivacaine, oxethazaine, prilocalne, pyrrocaine, ropivacaine, tolycaine and vadocaine.
Amide-type local anesthetics can be administered in a wide variety of different ways; some compounds are more suitable than others for a particular route of administration. For example, topical anesthesia works by blocking the sensory nerve endings in the skin or mucous membranes. The amide-type local anesthetics also vary in their anesthetic potency, rate of onset and duration of effect. For example, lignocaine (2-diethylamino-N-[2,6-dimethylphenyl]acetamide) has a fast onset and an intermediate duration of action, and is employed in a wide range of anesthetic applications.